


Just One Bite

by Utopian_angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Best Friends, Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Hawkmoth is a horrible person, IronMan vs Batman, Minor Class Salt, Peanut Butter, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, alix and kim are in a platonc relationship, allergy au, chloe sugar, class salt, sort of lila sugar, the class is barely in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Alya tries to catch Marinette in a lie about allergies; only for it to backfire horribly.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 590
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back at it again! This time, I have my take on the commonly used Allergy AU. It’s more Alya salt than it is Lila salt and there’s no Lila getting exposed. 
> 
> By the way (for those interested) requests are OPEN and the request rules can be found here:
> 
>   
>  <https://enchanted-nerd.tumblr.com/post/627368006769639424/my-mega-masterpost>   
> 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!! 

“Lila!” Alya waved at the italian girl as she entered the school. She put on a fake grin as she made her way to the journalist. 

“Good morning, Alya,” she waved. 

“Good morning!” she hugged her bestie, “Girl have you heard the latest tall tail Marinette put out?” Lila tilted her head in confusion. 

“No, what has she said?” 

“Apparently, she’s allergic to peanuts; yet I've seen her eat a PB&J just fine.” 

“Hm. Interesting; did she say this in front of everyone?” Alya shook her head. 

“My sisters went to the bakery for some peanut butter and chocolate macarons but she told them there weren’t any,” the journalist explained, “So when Nora asked why she couldn’t just add peanut butter to the regular chocolate macarons, she told them that that last box of chocolate macarons were hers and she couldn't add peanut butter because of allergies.” Before Lila could respond to Alya’s story, the bell rang and they had to go to class. 

The day went by like normal. A few lies here and there about meeting famous celebrities. Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel pointing out the holes in her story (much to her annoyance) while Kim egged them on. The end of the day came quicker than expected, so she quickly went home to get ready for a party the class was throwing for her. As she was putting on her makeup, she got a text from Alya.

Alya: I know how to expose Marinette as a liar!!

Me: How?

Alya: By using the story she told my sisters against her ;)

Lila pondered the meaning of Alya’s last message as she finished getting ready. It was only when her foot was out the door did she realize what the journalist was implying. 

“That idiot!” The italian girl took off towards where she was hoping to find Marinette. Sure, she’s a liar, but messing with someone’s allergies was low even for her. She burst into the bakery, gaining the attention of the customers and the bakers. Sabine Cheng approached the girl with a concerned expression. 

“Are you alright dear?” she asked. 

“I’m okay, I’m looking for Marinette; is she here? There’s something very important I have to tell her.” Sabine shook her head. 

“You just missed her; she’s headed to the Liberty to pick up her boyfriend and then to the Le Grand Paris hotel.” 

“Dang it,” she muttered. “Thank you for telling me!” With that, Lila rushed back out the door. _I hope I’m not too late._

\--------

“I’m telling you, Iron Man could totally beat Batman!” Kim argued. 

“You seem to forget that Batman is way smarter than Iron Man,” Alix retorted. 

“He is not!” 

“Ugh would you two just shut up?” Chloe snapped, “Ugh what’s taking them so long?!” The three of them were at Chloe’s hotel, waiting for the rest of their friend group to show up. Nathaniel and Marc were the next two to show up. 

“Sorry we’re late, Mme. Mendeleiev held my class back and Nath waited for me- what are those two arguing about?” Marc asked. 

“Oh good, the professional superhero nerds are here!” Kim exclaimed. “Nath, Marc! Who would win in a fight? Iron Man or Batman?” 

“That’s easy. Iron Man would,” Nathaniel answered at the same time Marc said, “Batman would.” The two of them shot a surprised look at each other. Chloe groaned in annoyance.

“You two keep your mouths shut. If you two join their argument, it’ll go all night.” 

“Then break the tie, Chlo,” Kim suggested, “Whichever one you say is the winner since we’re tied up.”

“Ugh fine, I’d say-” before she could respond, Marinette and Luka walked into the hotel room. 

“Hi everyone!” Marinette smiled. 

“What took you two so long?!” Chloe snapped, but there was no resentment. 

“It was my fault actually,” Luka rubbed the back of his head, “I was helping Juleka with her hair. She wanted to look good for some party she’s going to tonight; if she’s well enough, that is.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that,” Alix piped up, “It’s Lila’s anniversary of coming to Paris so they decided to celebrate.”

“In all honesty, she should stay home,” Marinette suggested, “She didn’t look too good when I came to drop off her homework.” 

“Yeah, but she was already dead set on it, so I might as well help her look her best for the party, y'know?” 

“You're so considerate, Luka.” The guitarist turned red at the compliment. 

“Not even five minutes and they’re already flirting,” Alix “whispered” to Kim, who chuckled in response. 

“We can hear you, Alix,” Luka playfully rolled his eyes at the skater. 

“Whatever,” Chloe spoke up, “I’m ordering food; what do you all want?”  
Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting on the floor in front of the TV with some pizza and a tray of brownies, trying to figure out what movie to watch

“I vote for Ponyo,” Nathaniel piped up.

“You always vote for Ponyo,” Alix retorted, “Let’s watch The Dark Knight.” 

“No way!” Kim glared at Alix, “You just want to watch it because it's Batman!”

“And?” While the two of them continued their playful banter, Chloe turned towards the three who haven’t said anything. 

“Well? Any opinions?”

“Maybe we should start from which genre to watch,” Marc suggested, “I’m alright to watch a comedy.” 

“What about Jumanji?” Marinette looked up from her phone (where she was googling comedies).

“The classic or the remake?” Luka asked. 

“The classic, obviously,” Chloe answered for the bluenette. As the blonde got it set up on the TV, Marc went and sat next to Nathaniel and Alix approached the couple. 

“Answer properly and you get a brownie; who would win in a fight, Iron Man or Batman?” 

“You can’t take the brownies hostage because of your invalid opinion!” Kim protested. 

“I do what I want,” she snapped, “now answer the question.” 

“I’d have to say Iron Man,” Marinette answered first, “While Batman is very skilled at physical combat, Iron Man literally has an army at his disposal.” 

“Yeah, but Batman is a literal genius; he has plans that could take down the entire justice league should they go rogue,” Luka added, “I’m pretty sure he could take on Iron Man.”

“Luka gets a brownie,” the skater handed him a brownie but froze halfway, “Dammit we’re still tied!” 

“Are you serious?!” Kim yelled, “Chlo, you have to pick one now!” Alix handed Luka his brownie and stormed up to the blonde. 

“Look, we know you’re not well versed in the world of heroes, so just say Batman so Kim will admit I’m right.” 

“Or you could say Iron Man and Alix will admit I’m right,” Kim piped up. Nathaniel and Marc tried to muffle their laughter as Alix and Kim continued their argument, much to Chloe’s annoyance. 

“Want half?” Luka held up his brownie in front of the designer. They split the brownie as everyone settled into their seats.

“Chlo you still didn’t answer,” Alix shot a glare at Kim. 

“Ugh! You two won’t shut it until I say one of them?” the duo nodded, “Fine. I’d say…” Before the blonde could answer, Luka started coughing. 

“You okay?” Nathaniel and Marinette asked in unison. 

“Can’t breath-” he rasped out, “The brownies-” he entered another coughing fit before he could say anything else. Marinette’s eyes went wide with fear as she took a bite of the brownie. 

“The base has peanut butter in it!” 

\-------  
Marlena Cesaire walked into her home with a solemn expression. 

“Hey mom!” Nora greeted her before taking note of her mood, “What’s up? Who needs to be punched?” Alya entered the room. 

“Hi momma, just wanted to let you know I’m gonna be at Lila’s- What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been fired,” she took off her chef’s hat. 

“What?!” the two sisters said in unison. 

“Why would they fire you?” Nora questioned. 

“I was cooking for Chloe and her friends. Turns out someone put peanut butter in the brownies I made them.” Alya’s eyes widened at what her mother said, but she quickly morphed her expression into one of innocence. 

“What’s so bad about that?” she asked innocently. 

“One of Chloe’s friends is deathly allergic to them. I’ve known this since he told me, though, so I don’t get how it ended up in the batter.” Nora hugged her mother in reassurance. “And until they find out what exactly happened, I’ve been suspended from all cooking duties.”

“I’m sure they’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

“Yeah,” Alya agreed with her older sister before she did a doubletake, “Wait did you say _he_?” Marlena nodded. 

“Enough about this, I’m gonna go shower and relax a little bit; I wouldn't want to attract an akuma after all. Have fun at Lila’s, Alya.” The second her mother was out of the room, Nora turned towards Alya. 

“Weren't you with her? Did you see anyone tamper with the food?” 

“I wasn’t with her, I ended up flaking to help Nino with his music,” she answered ashamedly. Technically a half lie; she didn’t stay with her mom, instead, she went undercover and did what she decided had to be done. 

“Damn. I hope they figure it out soon. No way she would screw up like that; especially with all that experience.”

“I hope so too,” the journalist lied. 

\-----  
Lila rushed into the hotel, completely out of breath. She found Chloe and Alix standing in the lobby, talking with the Mayor, while Nathaniel and Marc were talking with the butler. 

“Chloe, Alix! Where’s Marinette?” 

“What’s it to you?” Alix sneered. 

“Please, it’s important,” she begged. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the liar’s panicked expression. 

“Well, if you must know, she’s at the hospital-” 

“Dammit, I was too late.” Alix perked up at that. She pinned the Italian girl to the wall. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” Nathaniel and Marc saw the commotion and came over. 

“What’s going on?” Marc asked. 

“It would seem Lila has an idea who messed with the brownies,” Chloe answered, glaring at Lila. 

“I didn’t do anything! Just tell me Marinette’s okay and I’ll tell you everything!” 

“Um, Marinette isn't the one who’s allergic, it’s Luka,” Nathaniel spoke up. 

“Wait what? But Alya told me she couldn't mix peanut butter into her macarons because of her allergies.” 

“They were for a date I had that night,” a voice croaked out. They all turned to where Marinette and Kim were standing in the doorway. The bluenette’s eyes were red from crying. 

“Is Luka okay?” Alix asked. 

“He passed out halfway there which caused Mari to panic,” Kim explained, “The doctors wouldn’t tell us anything because we’re not family. But we called Juleka and her mom.” 

“Well that’s stupid,” Chloe scowled, “I should’ve gone with you; they would have listened to me.” Alix dropped her grip on Lila, who approached the bluenette and hugged her.

“Marinette, I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I swear this wasn't supposed to go this far,” the Italian began but was cut off by Marc. 

“You said you know you did it, right?” Lila nodded. 

“It was Alya.” That only made Marinette tear up even more. _She has to be lying! No way Alya would do something like that, especially since her dad and sister have allergies of their own!_

“But how do we know you’re not lying?” The writer voiced her thoughts. Lila pulled out her phone and handed it to Marc.

“She told me so herself,” Lila explained what Alya had told her about that day at the bakery. “Plus I’m sure the security tapes caught someone wearing a purple ski mask and a black bodysuit.” 

“How did you know what she was wearing?” Kim asked. 

“The idiot sent me a selfie,” Chloe called her butler and told him to check the cameras for someone matching Lila’s description. While the butler was going through the footage from the entire day, Marinette turned towards Lila. 

“What I don’t understand is why would you of all people come to warn us? Especially if you thought I was the one with the allergy; I would imagine that me suffering is something you’d enjoy.”

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Marinette, I still don’t like you and your little group. But messing with someone’s allergies is a low that I wouldn’t even stoop to. Someone did this exact same set up to me when I was way younger; only it was shellfish, no one told me and I ended up in the hospital for over three days. Worst three days of my life,” she explained, “I only found out because my mother investigated the school afterwards. Had my mom not been in the embassy, they probably would’ve gotten away with it.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Marinette patted her shoulder in reassurance, “Thanks for at least trying to warn us about this.”

“Hmph, I still don’t like you, you know.”

“I know, Lila,” Marinette smiled at her, “best enemies forever.” 

“Hey, Mari,” Alix came up to the two of them, “the butler got the footage from earlier.” The group gathered around to watch the security footage of the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” Nathaniel and Marc said in unison as a figure matching Lila’s description made its way onto the screen; a jar of peanut butter in tow. She dumped the entire thing into the brownie mix then mixed it into the chocolate. With all the varying emotions, it was only a matter of time before an akuma to show up. Alix was the one to catch it. 

“Akuma!” Marc put himself in front of Nathaniel while Kim did the same with Chloe. But this akuma was not hungry for anger nor betrayal; it was after a certain someone’s fear and anxiety. However, before the akuma could reach Marinette, a blur of red flew, ate the akuma, and disappeared just as quick as it came. 

“Woah, you all saw that right?” Alix asked. Marinette stared wide-eyed at what just happened. 

“Could you all excuse me for a second?” The bluenette rushed into the restroom and opened her bag. “Tikki! You almost exposed yourself!” 

“I couldn’t let you get akumatized, Marinette!” the kwami protested. “I get that you’re worried for Luka, but you need to keep your emotions under control; otherwise Hawkmoth will finally get what he wants.” Marinette hugged the kwami.

“Alright,” she took a few deep breaths, “I’m okay. I’m okay.” 

\--------

The next day, Marinette, Alix, and Chloe walked into the classroom where Nathaniel and Kim were waiting for them, although this time, Juleka was with them. The two boys were trying to get her to not attack Alya. 

“Good morning everyone,” Marinette greeted with a small smile. 

“Are you doing okay, Juleka?” Alix asked. The goth girl shook her head. 

“I’m actually more mad than I am worried. I get an allergic reaction, it happens, but for someone to _purposefully_ trigger it- I swear Alya is in so much trouble when the police get here.”

“Did the doctors tell you anything?” Marinette asked. 

“He’s gonna be alright. You guys got him there quick enough to prevent the worst of it. They’re gonna release him at the end of the day if nothing happens by then.” The group collectively exhaled in relief. 

“Thank god,” Marinette sat down. 

“We actually almost got a speeding ticket,” Kim joked, “But we told him we’re friend’s with the mayor’s daughter and the officer left us alone.” 

“Wait, the police are coming here?” Alix asked. Juleka nodded. 

“We didn’t know where she lives so we just said that we could get her while she’s at school,” Juleka explained, “By the way, how did you know it was Alya who did it?” She shot a glare at the journalist.

“Surprisingly, Lila told us,” Alix snorted. The group looked over to where Lila was talking with Nino and Max. She waved at the group when she saw them looking. 

“I’m not sure how that’s a surprise but it makes sense; Lila and Alya are very close so she would know if Alya did anything.” Mme. Bustier walked in shortly after. Just as she was about to begin the lesson for the day, someone pounded on the door. Chloe took this as her cue to start recording. There was no way she would not want to see this again. 

“Bonjour, officer. What can we do for you?” Mme. Bustier greeted the policeman. 

“I’m looking for Alya Cesaire. Is she here?” Alya’s eyes went wide with fear. The journalist shakily stood up and approached the officer. 

“I’m Alya.” 

“Okay, if you would come with me.” Officer Roger led her outside where the principal, Anarka Couffaine, and (worst of all) her mom and sister were all waiting for her. Chloe, Marinette, and Juleka were the only ones allowed to follow the officer out of the classroom. 

“Why are you filming?” Marinette asked the blonde.

“Isn’t it obvious? This is something I am going to want to see on repeat.” 

The second Alya was in front of them, Nora slapped her and started verbally tearing her a new one. 

“YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO STAND IN FRONT OF MOM AND LIE TO HER! YOU NEARLY COSTED HER HER JOB! YOU’RE LUCKY THE MAYOR REHIRED HER! NOT MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU PURPOSEFULLY TRIGGERED THAT KIDS ALLERGIES!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HE COULD HAVE DIED! YOU WERE THERE WHEN ETTA WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR HER OWN ALLERGIES! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING-” Nora was cut off when her mother placed her hand on the wrestler’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring look.

“Alya,” her mother began, “Why would you do something like this?” The journalist mumbled an incoherent answer to the four of them. 

“Speak up, lass,” Anarka narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I thought Marinette was lying about having an allergy, okay?!” 

“You’re kidding me right?” Marinette hollered from the top level of the courtyard. Marinette stormed up to the journalist, with Chloe and Juleka right behind her. The blonde held Juleka back from decking the journalist while making sure no akumas showed up. “You did this because you were trying to hurt me? We were friends for almost two years! I've told you I don't have any allergies!” 

“That’s the dumbest logic I’ve ever heard,” Principal Damocles spoke up. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Anarka looked at Alya like she wanted to deck the girl herself. 

Alya ended up getting suspended for a week. That was all that the school did. Her mother banned her from all electronics for two months and banned her from hanging out with any of her friends after school. Alya also apologized to Luka and his mother for everything (and had to help them clean up their boat for a couple of days.) She ended up akumatized three times over the last two months; and each and every time, Ladybug would not hold back against her. As a result, the akuma was back to normal within twenty minutes. 

It was a week after the whole peanut butter incident. Everyone was back in Chloe’s hotel room, with pizza and brownies (peanut butter free this time), about to watch Jumanji. Marinette and Luka were cuddling in one of Chloe’s many bean bag chairs. Nathaniel and Marc were happily enjoying some pizza while Chloe set up the movie.

“You know, Chloe,” Alix began, “with everything that happened, you never answered. Who would win in a fight; Iron Man or Batman?” Kim perked up and scooted closer to Chloe to hear her answer. 

“Hmm. I would have to say…" Everyone went silent so they could hear the blonde's answer. "Neither.”

“Huh?!” Kim and Alix exclaimed in unison. Marc bursted out laughing at their shocked expressions. Luka watched in amusement as the two of them pestered the blonde as to why they would both lose. 

“Everyone knows that Thor could beat both of them,” she scoffed. 

“She got you both there,” Luka spoke up, “Thor literally brought Iron Man back to life in Endgame so he could end his life in one blow at his arc reactor.”

“He’s right,” Nathaniel added, “and as for Batman, all Thor would have to do is drop Mjolnir on him and he wouldn’t be able to get up. Plus, with everything he's done, he isn't pure of heart enough to pick up the hammer.” Chloe played the movie before anyone could say anything else. 

It was about halfway through the movie when Kim jumped to his feet, scaring nearly everyone.

“ALIX, WE’RE STILL TIED!”


End file.
